Two Brothers  Two Masters
by Selah117
Summary: The Volturi were seen in Greece recently, but Demetri knows different. Was the sighting of the Volturi mistaken identity or is there more to this story than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its recognizable characters, storylines, and plots. The original characters and plot are from my own imagination. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the Twilight Saga media franchise. Copyright infringement is not intended.**_

**Two Brothers - Two Masters**

**Chapter 1**

Carefully keeping an eye on things in Romania, namely the two remaining Romanians left of the Dacian coven, Demetri came across a nomad vampire in Bulgaria on his return home to Italy. Sometimes, the best way to find out information was to ask locals or other vampires about recent activity. The Volturi had a reputation for being merciless in most cases when it came to breaking their laws, so information was usually forth coming or solicited and if it wasn't, they always had other ways of finding things out. Demetri was best known for his tracking ability and the Volturi always sent him out to search for people they wanted or to keep an eye on questionable activities or questionable people.

Demetri was enjoying running through the northern plains of Bulgaria when he met another vampire. He looked to be a nomad with his dark trousers and dark blue tunic. It was fall where he was and despite his natural tan he looked pale against the black coat and scarf he wore to fit in with the locals he might run into. Ludmil wanted to meet the ancient vampires of Volterra for quite some time and thought he would make himself known to the leader of the Volturi. When he saw Demetri, he approached him. Something had caught Demetri's eye as he slowed down. The human girl quickly disappeared from his sight when Ludmil had walked over to Demetri and made eye contact.

Ludmil had hoped to join the Volturi, but knew only the very gifted were chosen. As well as the fact there were some guards who were not gifted that served the Volturi and this piqued his interest since he had never been to Volterra. He brushed off his trousers and tried to straighten his short brown hair to look presentable.

"Hello, my name is Ludmil. I was told the Volturi are in Athens right now and I had hoped to meet your master, Aro. You are one of the guards, are you not?" He questioned, finally taking notice of the Volturi crest hanging from a chain around his neck. "Idiot." He thought to himself as he finally noticed it. Ludmil wanted to make the best impression. Not being observant didn't help.

Demetri stopped to answer the man and took in what he said as he cocked his head. "Yes. I am Demetri Volturi. Where did you hear we were in Athens?" His eyebrows knitted together.

"I have a friend that lives near there and someone had told him that they spotted Aro in the area and so I wondered if I should head that way or wait sometime before heading to Italy." Though Italy was much closer to him, Ludmil would make the trip no matter how far.

"May I ask what your business with Aro would be?" Demetri asked as he stood there and heard Ludmil's response and then proceeded with a barrage of questions. After a couple, he decided he would save most of them for later. "What is your friend's name and where might I find him?"

The sudden flurry of questions brought suspicion in the man and he began to wonder what he was getting at. "His name is Miroslav from the Kurdzahali coven of Bulgaria of course. I am most interested in joining your coven and besides that, I have never been to the home of the Volturi's." He paused momentarily before asking the next question. "Why exactly would you need to find my friend?" He asked in wonder.

"If you need to speak to my master, you must go to Volterra. I'm sure your friend was mistaken. He smiled politely and tried to ignore his question and appeal to him. The thought of his masters being pleased if he brought this nomad for a visit made him more than satisfied. "I am going to Volterra now. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "That would be wonderful!" He decided not to press the issue regarding his question about his friend and only wished he did not open his big mouth.

The two vampires made their way southwest towards the Bulgarian border and crossing into Serbia and Montenegro. Once they reached the Adriatic Sea they snuck aboard a ship that was docked and reached Italy shortly thereafter. During their time aboard the ship they hid on the deck below and kept to themselves which was plenty of time for the two men to think about each other and all the questions they would have to ask later. Ludmil had questions about the Volturi and Demetri had questions about Ludmil's interest in joining his coven.

Upon arriving in Italy, Ludmil started in with his questions. "I want to know more about the Volturi and find a coven of respect where I could be around others like me. I live by myself right now." He left out his friend's offer to join him, but Ludmil wanted to be in a coven that was powerful and where he would be protected no matter what. He would have that with the Volturi.

"There is much to know about my coven. It has been around for many centuries. Aro is the best one to answer all your questions. The ancients have been around longer than any known vampire and are greatly respected among us." He spoke softly and eloquently as they made their way through Volterra approaching the castle. This was not the first time someone was interested in joining, but not all were accepted into the elite guard. Only the ancient ones could decide if they were right for the coven.

"There are no vampires that you are aware of in your area?" he asked. Though it was not uncommon for vampires to travel alone, the nomad would know many vampires though. Demetri wondered what covens were nearby and why Ludmil had not joined up with them. He thought it was a bit strange unless the nomad was a loner, but he knew that nomads traveled and thought the man might not be too forthcoming. It wouldn't be the first time Demetri had encountered this trait.

"There is one, but he and his mate live alone and are closer east of where I live."

"And do these friends of yours say they've seen the Volturi in Greece as well?" he questioned out of curiosity.

"I don't know. I only heard about it when my friend was visiting from Kurdzahali."

"I see." They entered the castle now and made their way towards the elevator. There was a long pause as Demetri collected his thoughts to phrase the next question to ask as the elevator doors opened after his finger pressed the button. It was in the city of Pleven where Demetri found Ludmil. "You are so close to Romania. Have you traveled there before?"

Ludmil took notice of the elevator's opera music and smiled thinking how well off the Volturi's are and stepped inside, following Demetri's lead as he prepared to answer the next question. "I have indeed traveled there before." He said without waivering. There had been a long history and bad blood between the Volturi and the Romanians. "But I believe as you believe!" he said with all open honesty. "It is important that we continue to hide our existence from the humans and keep our existence a secret the way it was meant to be." Ludmil didn't want Demetri to know that he had met the Romanians. After all, that is how he learned of the Volturi.

As the elevator reached the intended floor and the doors opened, both men walked out and were greeted by a friendly secretary in front of them. This came as a shock to Ludmil as this was the last thing he expected. The scent of her blood filled his nostrils and burned his throat as they came closer to her. He wondered if she was a pet to them. "What else could she be?" He thought as his mouth continued to burn with desire to lunge forward and sink his teeth into her flesh; his fangs breaking the barrier of skin where hot blood flowed from its very surface as she let out a final scream. Ludmil imagined how it would play out in his mind. "Will you be saving her for later or is she a pet?" he finally asked curiously.

Demetri smirked liking the idea of a warm snack, but she was not to be touched yet. "She is neither at the moment. She is to become one of us soon." He said coolly

Ludmil looked back at the girl who was now typing away at her computer. He looked back to Demetri astonished. "Is she gifted?"

"We shall see." He looked back as the double doors of the throne room were opened by the hulking guards beside them.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is my first fan fic, so please let me know if you like it or if you have any constructive feedback for me. Thank you very much!

**Chapter 2**

As Demetri and Ludmil made their way forward into the throne room, there sat the three Volturi ancients, Aro, Caius and Marcus. Immediately, at the sight of the new comer Aro chimed in upon Demetri's introduction of his guest.

"Demetri! Who have you brought with you?"

"Masters, this is Ludmil from Bulgaria."

Demetri motioned towards the nomad beside him and put one hand behind his back and stood there waiting for Aro's response. Aro Volturi would speak on behalf of all three of the ancients, including himself and since he could read every thought a person has ever had with a single touch, it only made sense that he did so.

"Hello Ludmil. Welcome!" Aro exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Hello, I am honored to be here."

"What brings you to our lovely city of Volterra?" He smiled.

"Well, I have always wanted to meet you and your brothers and the rest of your coven. I also, wonder if I might offer my services to you…if you have need of someone like me."

Aro stepped down off his throne and walked towards the nomad and offered a hand to him. "Would you do me the honor?" He said in hopes of allowing him to read Ludmil's thoughts to better determine if he was suited for his coven and if he had any potential.

Ludmil stretch out his hand and allowed Aro to grasp it as he closed his eyes and focused on all of Ludmil's thoughts, starting from his past and working his way to the present. Aro wanted to know about special abilities, motivations, people he had been in contact with and his beliefs and much more. As the thoughts began to surface and swirl around, Aro had to compartmentalize each thought he was hearing and pick out the ones that were more significant to him. His thoughts came so fast. First, he saw a young boy who grew up in a poor family. As he grew up Ludmil began to turn away from wonton mischief and started focusing more on helping out the family until one day he heard a noise outside. It was late at night when Ludmil went to check around the back of the house. It was probably some polecat, but nevertheless, he had to check it out. It was when he stepped outside a few paces that a stranger grabbed him and sank his teeth into his jugular.

Aro skipped past the memory of Ludmil's change and went on to him meeting with the Romanians. Curiously, he took a little more time on this exchange. Though Ludmil had not stayed with the Romanians for very long, he agreed with Vladimir's thoughts and visions for the future, but didn't really believe them. It appeared he wished to make him happy and keep his true beliefs to himself. Still, he chose to hang around them after that which Aro thought odd and suspicious. He couldn't be sure of him and if he was unsure that was all the excuse he needed to not allow entry into his coven unless he was exceptionally gifted in some way.

Finally, Aro let out a soft sigh as he realized the man had no potential and the Volturi would have no use for him. But then Aro found something interesting and held onto the Ludmil's hand. _What's this?_ Aro thought as he found the reason for Demetri's curiosity upon his encounter with the nomad. There was mention of the Volturi in Greece as Ludmil spoke to his friend Miroslav, who came for a visit. Miroslav was convinced of what his friend had seen. He had just come back from Athens that he thought he saw Aro in public with a young woman with bright orange hair. He didn't approach the two as he saw them walking together, but they seemed to be very fond of each other. The man didn't know the young woman's name when asked.

At least, Aro had come to the heart of why Ludmil was here in Volterra. Ludmil's thoughts told him that he was one who sought power, fortune and opportunity which is why he was there in the first place. Aro took back his hands and released Ludmil. "I have seen all I need to. We would love to have your friendship and if you come across any information you think we should know I hope you feel that you can come to us." He said with a friendly smile. "However, I'm afraid your services will not be needed at this time." Aro kept a small smile on his face as he broke the news to Ludmil.

"I see." Ludmil looked disappointed as he stared through Aro.

"However, we would be delighted if you extended your stay with us!" he added in a most joyous manner.

"I think I would like that." He smiled at the new offer extended to him.

Aro recalled the conversation Ludmil had with his friend Miroslav. "I understand that there is a rumor going around that we were seen in Greece?" he questioned.

"Yes, that's right. My friend mentioned that to me and I was going to take a trip down there until I stumbled upon your guard, Demetri." Ludmil glanced over to the guard whose face was expressionless.

"Ah." Aro looked over to Demetri at the confirmation of this news.

"Demetri. Did you look into this matter?" Aro asked the guard who stood at attention now with his hands clasped together behind him.

Demetri answered, "No, Master. Not yet."

"See that you do at once and report your findings to me." Aro commanded.

"Yes, Master." He replied. "I shall leave at once." And with that Demetri did an about face towards the door and left to investigate.

As the throne room doors closed behind Demetri, Aro turned his attention to Ludmil and inched closer to him. "Now, tell me about your visit with the Romanians." He said putting his arm around the man as if they were old time friends. He was hoping to put Ludmil at ease with regards to the subject matter.

"Oh yes…that. Well, it was long ago and I didn't stay for very long. I was hunting in that area when I came across Vladimir and Stefan."

Aro knew Ludmil was lying about the length of time he stayed with them. "Come come now, Ludmil! We are friends now!" He exclaimed with a gentle smile. "Friends are honest with one another and we are friends, aren't we?" He asked as they stopped in their tracks. Aro turned around suddenly to look Ludmil in the face. In a friendly manner and yet still frightening to Ludmil, he could sense that Aro was testing him and trying not to appear threatening. It didn't work.

"I stayed with them for several months" Ludmil admitted. He froze as he looked at Aro with his eyes boring into his. He knew Aro's gift of tactile telepathy, a gift allowing him to read all the thoughts a person has ever had with a single touch would not allow him to hide anything from the Volturi leader.

"What would you like to know?" He said.

"Everything."

Demetri made his way back to Bulgaria, but this time he didn't stop until he reached the city of Kardzhali, just north of Greece. Kardzhali had a population of over 42,000 people so for the Volturi guard's best tracker, finding Miroslav would not be difficult. He started by seeking out any vampire in the area, for surely they would know Miroslav or at the very least where he might be found.

Demetri picked up the scent of another vampire shortly after arriving into town. He made his presence known as he approached the traveling nomad. Demetri introduced himself, though the male vampire knew he was with the Volturi. "Good Morning, I am Demetri. I am searching for a man by the name of Miroslav."

"Good Morning. I'm actually traveling through and don't know many of the locals; however, if you travel South a bit more to Thessalonika, you will find a vampire by the name of Nikolaos. He and his mate, Sophia, may know him and can tell you where you can find him." And with that he was on his way. Most vampires didn't want to hang around the Volturi for too long when their kind travelled abroad looking for answers. They feared being guilty by association of whomever it was the Volturi were looking for as they knew it would mean their demise.

"Thank you." Demetri said to him before the man turned away and headed off. It was only a matter of time now before Demetri would get to the root of the rumor as to why one of them would be in Athens. As he ran swiftly through the area, making his way to Thessalonika he thought to himself if this was a fool's errand and he was doing all this work for nothing he would be annoyed. But he enjoyed getting out and going for a run. He was able to hunt more often than the others since he was outside most frequently on tracking missions. The thought of draining one of the locals came to him as his throat suddenly burned hotter than before at the memory of his last meal. He would have to make a stop along the way before he would get to Athens. Being around so many humans as he passed through the city of Thessalonika became uncomfortable for him with the scent of blood he could hear calling to him.

Though the first unknown nomad he ran into didn't give the exact location of the people he now sought, the information that was given was plenty valuable for a tracker. As he entered the city of Thessalonika, a city north of where he was born; he remembered his life in Athens. It was there where he met Amun, the leader of the Egyptian Coven, who changed him at the time. Amun saw something special in him he said and with that he gave him immortality. Amun and Demetri became close as he worked with Demetri on developing his ability. He now focused his senses on the job at hand. Demetri could easily sniff out vampires, but his ability required catching the tenor of Nikolaos's mind. It was much easier if he had met Nicolaos, but this would not hinder him. Having met someone who had been in previous contact with the man he was looking for would help him hone his senses in tracking him. The distances could be far and wide; it mattered none. This is why he was considered the best tracker in the world. When Aro first learned of Demetri and his ability, he set out to replace his current tracker with Demetri by using Chelsea to help him with her ability to manipulate relationship ties.

His senses brought him to a small village. He knocked on the door and a female answered the door. "Hello, is Nicolaos there?

The woman's tall slender figure drifted from the open door then over to the man approaching from behind. She said not a word and slipped her arm through his as she waited for him to speak to the Volturi guard who waited at the door. "This is Nikolaos. What can I do for you?" he asked in suspicion. But Demetri was used to this behavior and was always polite as he could be.

"I am here to investigate a rumor. Perhaps, you could assist me in this? There has been a rumor in Athens of a male vampire claiming to be Volturi. Have you heard of such rumors?" He speculated on the last bit hoping to entice the man to give him more information in setting him straight if he were wrong.

Nikolaos stayed quiet until Demetri ended with the final question. "I have not only heard, but have seen with my own eyes. It is no rumor. The man you speak of is Aro Volturi and he is indeed living in Athens with his mate. I never spoke to him or Sulpicia, but it certainly looks like him." Nikolaos wondered why the guard didn't know of his own master being in Greece. He had met Aro once, but never met his mate Sulpicia when he visited.

"You are sure it was Aro that you had seen?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm almost positive. It could be no other. He even sounded like him when I heard him speak, but I thought your master rarely left the castle in Volterra? I wondered what the Volturi were doing in Greece." He said curiously.

"You must be mistaken. My master is still in Italy and it was he who has sent me here."

"There's no mistake. It was Aro alright. See for yourself. Go to Athens and ask for him. You will find that I am right." He thought about his words and wondered by Demetri's reaction if perhaps, he was wrong. But he was so certain in his mind. He heard Aro speak in passing. He saw him with his own eyes as he said, unless they were playing tricks on him.

"I plan on doing just that. Thank you for your time." Demetri said in a polite soft spoken voice and with that he turned around and headed to Athens.

It was time to hunt and he would do so before he reached Athens. Once he left Thessalonika, he took his time seeing the sights that he missed and seeing if he could pick up any other news that may or may not be related. Night time was always the best time to hunt. Once nightfall came, he continued on through Khalkis and stopped for someone to drink. He decided he would go lurking just outside a tavern and waited for one of the stumbling oafs who had too much to drink walk out. He leaned against the wall, excited about what tomorrow may bring him. He planned on playing with his food before drinking the poor fool dry. It was the Volturi way and it always felt good to thrash your food around before sinking your teeth into them.

Suddenly, a man stumbled out of the bar and took one of the close dark paths that led out of the tavern. His dirty blond hair a mess as if he just got out of bed. Even his clothes seemed to match the condition of his hair, the brown tattered and dirty clothing he wore as if it were the only thing he owned. Demetri followed close behind. The man didn't seem to notice; he was so intoxicated. As soon as the man took a left turn near the side of an old tailor building and people were out of sight, he would strike. Demetri leapt at him, toppling him to the ground. He walked around him and pulled the man up off the ground and grabbed him by the throat, so the man could see his attacker up close. Fear clouded his eyes as he began to wiggle free uselessly from his grasp. Demetri released his grip on the man, letting him fall to the floor with a thud. He waited for the man to get up and make a run for it, but Demetri ghosted around him, blocking his path. The man began to step backwards and stumbled onto a rock and was just about to fall back until Demetri grabbed him by the shirt and flung him back into a tree. His body slump over after he fell to the ground. Leaning in to hear the man's heart rate which had now stopped due to the impact his head made against the tree, he found the man dead.

His blood from the back of his head now colored the bark of the tree. Play time was over and he needed to drink. The sharp fangs exposed from the pleasant smile that was now planted on Demetri's face as he bit satisfyingly into the carotid artery of his neck. Blood flowed out of his vein and into his mouth, soothing the burning sensation that had been tormenting him on his trip over here. His throat had been like a desert waiting for the rain to coat it. Blood began to breathe life into the tissues within his body, making him feel stronger yet again. As he drained the body dry, he used the tree he was originally laying against and pulled it up by its roots, exposing a deep hole. He threw the body in and pushed his limbs into the hole that seemed to be sprawled out and sat the tree back on top of the body. Demetri cleaned himself off as he set out for Athens, hoping to catch the imposter by morning.

He reached Athens before day break and went through the city to re-familiarize him with its houses and shops after all these centuries. It was good to be home. So many things had changed. He even went to see the old temple, Parthenon. Though it lay mostly in ruin since the 1687 explosion from the ammunition dump inside the building that was ignited by Venetian bombardment, it still remained standing after all these years. As he made his way through the city of Athens, he found himself heading towards one of the four mountains that surrounded Athens, Mount Lycabettus.

Mount Lycabettus was the largest of the four mountains and known as a popular tourist site_. It would be an ideal place for someone posing as my master. _He thought to himself. There were stories that suggested it was once the refuge of werewolves long ago, hence the origin of its name, "the one (the hill) that is walked by wolves." He had heard this being one of the many places Caius and the others had traveled to exterminate the creatures many centuries ago.

Demetri felt a strong urge to head into one the human grocery stores. _Could he be there? Why in the world would a vampire be lurking in a grocery store? Least of all, one who was trying to portray Aro?_ He said to himself. Demetri wasn't one for wearing contacts and he wish he had at this point. He thought for a moment of his dilemma and came up with a solution. There had to be another store he could go into and purchase some sunglasses to hide his red eyes from the world. But how would he be able to do that without them noticing? Just then he spotted a human wearing sunglasses. _This is too easy. _He thought to himself as the man passed him just as the vampire looked downward.

Demetri always carried spare cash in case it was needed, thanks to the ancients and this was just such a time. He approached the man while keeping his head down and asked him while in the shady parking lot if he might buy the sunglasses from him. Before the man could object he held out a wad of cash to which the man replied, "You bet." Demetri took the glasses from him in exchange for the cash in his hand and quickly put them on and once the man drove off, he ditched the cloak as well since it would be less inconspicuous. He would have to come back for it later, but he needed to blend in now. He found a shady spot near the entrance where he could hide his cloak. Heading back to the entrance of the grocery store, "Atenco, SA."

Taking in his surroundings and all the isle's to go through, Demetri thought he would start off working his way from the left of the store towards the right, but his gift would guide him down the end of the last two isles. Watching from a distance he could only see the back of the man as he spoke to his mate. He called her by the name of Iva, who appeared to be a vegetarian vampire as he took notice of her eye color. She spotted him and called the man's name, but it wasn't Aro. Slowly, the vampire with long black hair turned around until his red eyes were focused on him as he froze probably wondering why there was another vampire lurking nearby. Vampires didn't always get along with each other so they were usually on their guard when meeting strangers.

Demetri approached the man with an extended hand and said, "Hello, my name is Demetri. I'm from Italy. I've been meaning to run into you."

"Really?" He said slowly in shock, wondering if he should be concerned.

He looked the vampire up and down before speaking yet again. "You really do look like my master. It's unbelievable. The difference is so subtle. The eyes...they are not as red as his."

"And who is your master, might I ask?"

"You don't know?" He paused for a moment before saying his name. "Aro Volturi."

Suddenly, Demetri looked down on the vampire's chest and noticed the gold Volturi necklace, same as the one he wore. When the vampire saw Demetri looking at it as he was studying the one around Demetri's neck he said, "This has been in my family for centuries."

The vampire extended his hand to greet Demetri now that he felt a little more comfortable; he wanted to know more about the vampire that wore his family's crest. "Artemis. Artemis Volturi."

Demetri shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you. It is an honor." His eyes drifted over to the young red haired lady beside him while Artemis held onto Demetri's hand. His memories didn't take long to sift through, but he had to know what the purpose of his trip and why he had been searching for him. Artemis had a gift too, the gift of tactile telepathy; able to read every thought a person has ever had with a single touch.

"This is Iva, my mate." Artemis turned to her as he released Demetri's hand and presented his companion. Iva smiled and greeted him with a handshake.

After they finished with the pleasantries Artemis said to Demetri, "I have a feeling we have lots to discuss."

"Yes. Yes, we do." He replied.


End file.
